Forum:Pritchard
Has anyone noticed that there are four seperate Pritchards in Robot Wars? Kevin Pritchard from Evil Weevil and Panic Attack; Michael and Anthony Pritchard from Behemoth; Marlon Pritchard from X-Terminator and Ian Pritchard from S3. There may even be more. Are any of them related? GutripperSpeak 08:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) *I've heard rumours that the Pritchards on the ICU team are related to those on X-terminator; hence why ICU looks like it was built from X-Terminator's old chassis. I can't say with 100% certainty that the teams are related, though. The rest are probably coincidences, or their relation is is so distant that they don't know about it. I once had a chemistry professor from Wales with the surname Daives. When I asked him if he knew/was related to Kim of Panic Attack, he told me he'd never heard of the guy. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas 18:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Wait, when you say that ICU looks like it was built from the old chassis, do you mean the series 3-4 one? Because in Extreme 1 they had two models - X-Terminator 2 and the Series 5-6 version, which was sold on ebay. Besides, ICU doesn't even look like the one sold on eBay, but it does share a striking resembelance to X-Terminator 2. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::It looks quite a lot like the original Series 3 version to me, but the shape is not quite the same. ICU has a more conventional wedge shape, whereas X-Terminator's wedge was cut off at the front, making it more box-shaped. Christophee (talk) 14:22, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, it does. I wish that Marlon Pritchard would get back to me...my inbox is gathering dust. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:43, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Looks like both ICU and X-Terminator are from Herefordshire, so that's another fair indicator. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 02:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Not sure if this will help much, but I asked Ray Tait on Facebook if he knew wether or not the ICU and X-terminator teams were related, and he replied with "As far as I am concerned they were not". TheStigisaRobot 12:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) it seems like there are lots of people with the pritchard surname in hereford who aren't related. infact there is a pritchard family next door to me, who is probably nothing to do with either X-terminator or ICU - although it is a bit strange that ICU looks so much like the original X-terminator. And hereford is a very small place..(I accidentally posted this message without logging in which is why i've changed the username signing - i'm not claiming someone elses post, just incase anyone is wondering)Blompy 22:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) only anthony and michael are related and by the way im a Pritchard and am not related to any of them MattPPA13 00:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) the Behemoth team aren't really relevant to this discussion - X-terminator and ICU teams were both from hereford, had very similar robots, and team members with the same surname, and that's why people are wondering if they were related. ICU definitely has a close resemblance to the series 3 version of X-terminator, almost to the extent where it looks like it could be the same robot with some modifications. (and i forgot to login again lol)Blompy 09:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC)